Roy Koopa
' 'Roy Koopa''' is a member of the 7 Koopaling group and the third oldest of the Koopalings. He is the heaviest out of all the Koopalings like his brother, Morton. He made a large disappearance from 1994 to 2003 and 2003 to 2009. He reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He also was made with a purple shell instead of a pink shell like his sister, Wendy. He is named after 20th Century Singer, Roy Orbison. Like Orbison, he wears sunglasses but Roy's sunglasses are pink. He is the enemy of Mario and Luigi.''' NES and SNES Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) In Super Mario Bros. 3, Roy conquered World 5: Cloud World. He was the boss of World 5-Airship. In the battle, he would battle in his bumpy cabin. Like Ludwig, he would shoot bubbles at the players which won't last very long. He would jump high enough so he could ground pound and freeze the player. Then, if he was stomped on, he would roll on his shell and ground pound 2 times and continute his movement patterns. He had to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Super Mario World (1990) In Super Mario World after Bowser invaded Dinosaur Land, Roy conquered World 5: Forest of Illusion. He kidnapped a Yoshi and was the boss of 8-Castle. In the battle, he would fight like Morton. He would climb walls and walk on the ceiling and try to stomp down on the player from the ceiling. Unlike Morton's, the walls would close in within a certain time period. If he was bashed on, he would flatten out and flatten back in and continue his patterns. He had to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Mario & Luigi and New Super Mario Bros. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) Roy is the fifth Koopaling boss in Bowser's Castle. New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) Roy is the boss of World 2: The Desert. In the Tower Battle, he will taunt. In the Battle, there are 2 pits filled with quicksand. He will shoot a fireball and ground pound at the player. He has to be bashed on so he can roll on his shell. He has to be bashed on 3 times to be defeated. In the Castle Battle, Kamek will make Pipes. Roy will climb pipes and come out of a pipe to ground pound and try to throw a fireball. He has to be bashed on 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) Roy is the boss of World 1: Mushroom Kingdom. In the battle, he will shoot a fireball and try to run into the player. If he hits the wall, he will knock himself out giving the player the opportunity to bash on him. He will then roll on his shell each time he is bashed. The walls will close up every time he is bashed. He has to be bashed 3 times to be defeated. New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Roy is the boss of World 6: Rock-Candy Mines. In the battle, he will fight on his crow's nest on his Airship. He will hold a Bullet Bill Launcher. He will try to stomp on a platform to freeze the players and to make platforms appear. Occasionally, he will shoot 2 Bullet Bills at a time himself. After he is stomped on, he will roll on his shell, break his Launcher, and destroy all platforms. Then, when he comes back up, he will get another Launcher and recall all platforms. He has to be stomped on 3 times to be defeated. Category:Koopalings Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Mario Category:Characters Category:Bowser's Minions Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes